


Rugburn

by Smutterella



Category: Destiny Ninja 2, Shall We Date? Destiny Ninja 2
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, playful, rugburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Razzy (MC) decides to surprise Kaito and sneak up on him. His reaction not only shocks her, but inspires her to do more types of play.





	Rugburn

**Author's Note:**

> "Razzy" is my bestie's avatar name for MC! This is the second smut fic I ever wrote. Ah, memories~!

**Always grateful to[my bestie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eggs_and_sausage) for looking over my fics! **

* * *

Razzy only meant to have an innocent tickle fight with Kaito, but sometimes things start off one way and end in another way. She found Kaito thinking about something serious in their bedroom and she figured he needed to have some fun. Utilizing her own ninja skills, Razzy stepped outside of Kaito’s line of vision and went up behind him. Before he could even flinch, Razzy quickly tickled his sides.

The sound he made was heavenly, a mixture of a high scream and a giggle. He tried speaking her name, but she was preparing for another strike. Kaito shook his head and gave Razzy a playful smirk.

“That was a lucky shot,” Kaito declared and hopped back when Razzy attempted another lunge. “H-hey, wasn’t once enough?”

“Nope, the sound you made was too cute,” Razzy replied in an eerily calm tone.

Kaito blushed and looked away, which was a mistake. “That was only because you caught me off guard—” He yelped when Razzy leapt on him.

There was a loud thud from Kaito falling backwards and he was about to scold Razzy, but he started feeling something familiar. He twitched when Razzy adjusted herself and promptly straddled him. His ears started burning in embarrassment when his pants became tighter.

Razzy laughed from the fall, enjoying the lightheadedness and adrenaline rush. She noticed Kaito’s increased redness and grinned. “Ninjas should never be off guard, Kaito,” she teased and then began tickling him.

He writhed and tried shielding himself, but Razzy’s hands were faster. Tears were coming to his eyes and his laughter became so shrill, he almost sounded like he was screaming. Kaito bucked his hips upwards several times, each time making Razzy more and more lightheaded.

She ended her attack and put her hands on Kaito’s chest, savoring his rapid heartbeat under her palms. “Hello, by the way,” she giggled.

Kaito put an arm over his eyes and tried steadying his breathing. “Hey, I’m assuming you’re doing fine today?” He gulped when he heard his voice crack.

“Very fine, now that I’m here with you,” Razzy answered warmly and put a hand over Kaito’s arm. “Kaito, I want to see your face.”

In a gentle manner, Kaito used his other arm to wave away Razzy’s hand. “J-Just give me a minute.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“You have no idea,” Kaito groaned.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, we’re having fun, right?” Razzy shifted a little and she let out a gasp. “O-oh my,” she quietly muttered and shivered.

Kaito shook his head. “It’s horrible, I can’t even blame it on being startled.” He peeked from under his arm. “Every time you touch me, I get a rise out of it.” He covered his eyes with his arm again, his neck flushing.

“I see.” Razzy lightly rubbed Kaito’s chest. “I do that to you?” she purred and rotated her hips once.

“Mmmhmm,” Kaito moaned softly. He could sense Razzy leaning closer to his face and he gulped.

She pecked his lower lip twice before sucking on it the third time. “Still going to hide from me?” she whispered against his mouth.

Kaito released a shaky breath and lowered his arm slowly. He didn’t have a chance to wipe the tears from his eyes from earlier. He lowered his eyes, unable to make eye contact.

Razzy’s heart raced when she saw how vulnerable Kaito looked with his face wet from tears. Without a word, she held Kaito’s face and wiped his tears with her thumbs. She held back her giggling when Kaito started avoiding eye contact.

“Kaito,” she murmured and leaned forward so her face was close to his. “You want me to stop?”

All of it was so embarrassing, but seeing the desire in Razzy’s eyes made Kaito swallow his pride. “No, please don’t,” he rasped.

Relief flooded Razzy as she heard Kaito’s confession and she pressed her lips firmly against his. Kaito moaned happily and eagerly put his hand behind her head, urging her to deepen the kiss. She obliged, expressing her own eagerness by grinding against Kaito’s bulge. They broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

Razzy removed her hands from her aroused boyfriend’s face and pinned his arms down. She was getting her own rise from Kaito’s overall shyness. He was completely red; even his lips were pink from their hungry makeout session. She increased her grinding, enjoying the heat flourishing from the pit of her belly.

A low moan left her mouth and she winced as her knees burned a little from the rug’s material. She almost stopped, but Kaito threw his head back and moaned loudly. Razzy quickly leaned down and grazed her teeth on his neck, ending it with a kiss.

Kaito whimpered and thrusted up a couple times. “Razzy, stop teasing, please,” he begged in a hoarse tone.

“You want more?” Razzy whispered into Kaito’s ear.

He nodded and Razzy quickly went to work. First, she tugged down Kaito’s pants, softly apologizing when he hissed from the harsh tugs. Then, in a motion that stunned Kaito, Razzy removed her pants completely. She carefully sat back down on Kaito, though it was difficult considering his erection.

Razzy wasn’t as vigorous as before, since there wasn’t anything separating their skin. She slowly undulated, allowing herself to grow comfortable and lubricated. In moments, both of them were grunting and groaning, enjoying each other’s touch but craving more.

After a long, deep kiss, Kaito pressed his forehead against Razzy’s. “Please, Razzy, I need you,” he pleaded.

“Aw, I can’t say no to that face,” Razzy cooed and kissed Kaito’s nose. “Remind me afterwards to get some ointment from Kuroko.”

“Wh--unnngh!” Kaito arched his back when Razzy inserted his cock deep inside her folds.

There was a moment of stillness between the two lovers before Razzy began riding Kaito hard. Immediately, Kaito felt his back burning from the vigorous friction of his skin rubbing the rug. He clenched his teeth and focused on Razzy’s reddened face and blissful expression. She was so beautiful and the noises coming out of her mouth made Kaito reason that the pain was worth it. He reached for her thighs and squeezed them, causing an adorable squeal to erupt from her.

In playful retaliation, Razzy briefly separated from Kaito. He gasped in shock and lifted his hips in order to join her again. She giggled and stayed out of his range. Kaito conceded and feeling the heat spread all over his face, he let out a whimper. It surprised Razzy for a moment, and then she smiled and reconnected with him. They both chuckled, thoroughly enjoying each other’s bodies.

“You’re such a good man,” Razzy panted as she kept rising up and down, Kaito’s loud moaning spurning her to continue.

“I’m so—” Kaito gasped and arched his back again.

Seeing Kaito writhing in pleasure was enough for Razzy to cry out in complete ecstasy, which made Kaito release a deep guttural groan. The searing heat between the both of them faded off to a thick warmth. Razzy sighed happily as she cozied up to Kaito. He briefly made eye contact with her, before turning his head away.

“What’s wrong, Kaito?” Razzy whispered, feeling drowsy.

“...I was louder than you,” Kaito mumbled and whipped his head back to Razzy when he heard her giggle.

“That’s not a bad thing, you know,” Razzy reassured and gave Kaito a quick kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

Kaito kissed her forehead. “I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
